Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story)
Summary Buzz Lightyear is the deuteragonist of the Disney/Pixar Toy Story movies. He is a spaceman action figure originally belonging to Andy Davis. Buzz was created during a time where astronauts were especially popular amongst children. His arrival in the original Toy Story created conflict with Andy's favorite toy, Sheriff Woody, although this rivalry would eventually blossom into a lifelong friendship. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, possibly higher. 9-B with rockets Name: Buzz Lightyear Origin: Toy Story Gender: Male Age: At least in his 10s (His toy series was made recently in Toy Story 1) Classification: Living toy, Space Ranger Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 2; Should be comparable to Sid's toys), Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Limited Light Manipulation (Glows in the dark. His laser has been used as a lantern on multiple ocassions. Not combat applicable), Gliding (He can glide with his wings, though he needs extreme speed to archieve this, like that of a firework), Possibly Martial Arts (Although he doesn't show any feats, he could be comparable to Demo-Buzz), Multiple Personalities (Demo-Buzz and Spanish Buzz), Full Martial Arts when in Demo mode, Acrobatics when in Spanish mode, Resistance to Pain Attack Potency: Below Average level (Can harm other toys. Said toys can survive long falls, being stepped on, thrown around, or kicked by humans, and being bitten by a medium-sized dog), possibly higher (Comparable to Ducky and Bunny, who considered themselves capable of overpowering an old lady). Wall level with rockets (Most rockets can deal out 22 Kilojoules of force when exploding) Speed: At least Below Average Human (Usually seen as slower than humans), possibly Superhuman (Can keep up with Woody). Subsonic with rockets (Most rockets go at such speeds) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Comparable to other Buzz Lightyear models, who can lift Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Ham and Rex all at once with high difficulty. Comparable to Woody, who did this) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Athlete level+ (Can survive getting stepped on and thrown around by humans. Comparable to other toys, such as Potato Head, who can take this without much notable damage) Stamina: Above Average (Walked from Andy's house to Al's penthouse by foot without rest) Range: Below average human range Standard Equipment: None notable Optional Equipment: Rockets Intelligence: Varies from Average to Below average (Although he has had random spurts of intelligence before, Buzz has trouble pronouncing words, such as "S'mores". Woody had to explain to him what consciousness was, and even then he misunderstood the concept, believing that the noises his buttons made were his thoughts) Weaknesses: During the first movie, he entered a state of depression and an existential crisis when he noticed he was a toy, although he has learnt to deal with this. Demo-Buzz actually believes he is a Space Ranger, and will follow the orders of anyone who identifies themselves as "Captain". Spanish Buzz is overly dramatic and will befriend anyone who identifies themselves as "Amigo". Both of these personalities believe that their laser actually works, that they are human-sized, etc. If he doesn't detach the rocket on his back before it explodes, he will die. Note: This profile represents the Buzz Lightyear from the Toy Story franchise. It's not to be confused with his Kingdom Hearts counterpart nor the cartoon character. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Woody (Toy Story) Woody's Profile Trash and the Gang (Five Nights At Freddy's) The Gang's profile (Demo-Buzz was used, the fight took place in an open field) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Toys Category:Tier 10 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Disney Category:Longevity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Toy Story Category:Stealth Masters Category:Pixar Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Leaders Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Preparation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Light Users Category:Boom! Studios Category:Rocket Users